Hot Chocolate
by Be-Very-Affraid
Summary: Il était sa bête noire, presque autant que Malfoy. Le seul des Weasley avec lequel elle ne s'entendait pas. Mais le chocolat à toujours eu des vertus magiques, non ? CWHG, rating M pour noms d'oiseaux et scènes explicites. Editée, merci Sigrid72 !


Oyé, oyé, âmes courageuses et perdues. Oui je sort, c'est bon, je connais la sortie.

Hum, cet OS me trotter dans la tête depuis un petit moment déjà. Alors voilà, hein... *sort*

Je n'aurais qu'une seule chose à dire, CHARLIE POURQUOI N'APPARAIS-TU PAS DANS LES FILMS ? Hum hum *éclaircissage de voix à la Ombrage* je voulais plutôt dire, excusez-moi pour les **immondes fautes d'orthographe**. Voilà, vous êtes prévenu au moins.

Disclaimer: Les personnages, ainsi que l'histoire, appartiennent tous à J.K Rowling. Hmm... La thème song appartient au groupe 30h!3. C'est la première fois que j'écoute ce groupe, c'est fou. Cette chanson collé plutôt bien avec l'ambiance de l'OS. Je n'en dit pas plus.

Enjoy malgré les fautes ?

* * *

><p><em>30h !3 – Touchin on my<em>

_._

_._

On aurait pu considérer ça comme un été normal. La guerre était finis depuis 4 ans maintenant, la chaleur était étouffante, les gens reprenaient leurs souffles, la vie continuait malgré les pertes douloureuses comme celle de Severus Rogue, des sœurs Patil. Fred avait faillit y passer, aussi. Du moins, tout le monde l'avait cru, jusqu'à ce qu'un grand sourire étende ses lèvres et qu'il dise « C'est une farce ! » en riant.

George – ainsi que le reste de la famille Weasley, Harry et Hermione- avait été à la limite de le tuer pour de bon.

Harry Potter s'était remis tranquillement de son état de héros, avait pu construire tranquillement une histoire avec Ginny Weasley. Ron et Hermione, après un commun accord, s'étaient finalement quitté, ne pouvant s'imaginer être autre chose que des amis. Au bout d'un moment, Ron s'était remis avec Lavande Brown, devenue loup-garou depuis qu'elle s'était fait mordre par Fenrir Greyback. Ron l'avait aidé à remonter la pente, à s'accepter tel qu'elle était.

Et il restait elle, Hermione Granger, 21 ans, célibataire depuis 2 ans après une courte relation avec Théodore Nott, un ancien Serpentard. Ils étaient restés bon amis. De toute façon, s'était-elle dite amèrement, je ne suis pas faite pour la vie à deux. Je n'aurais que des amis, dans la vie.

Même Neville Longdubat avait trouvé le bonheur avec Luna Lovegood. C'était évident, d'une certaine façon. Mais étonnant quand on les connaissait. Jamais Hermione n'aurait cru voir Luna ressentant des sentiments de nature romantique envers quelqu'un. Même des sentiments tout court.

Hermione n'était pas jalouse. Elle était très heureuse que ses amis trouvent enfin le bonheur après des années de guerres. Ses amis l'aimaient, sa famille l'aimait, les gens en général l'aimait.

C'est ainsi, célibataire mais pas désespéré, qu'Hermione avança en ce 25 août 2001 en direction du Terrier, pour préparer le mariage d'Harry et de Ginny.

Elle sourit en entendant les cris provenant de la maison. A tous les coups, Molly Weasley devait ne pas être d'accord concernant la liste des invités que sa fille préparait – Harry préférait ne pas s'en mêler- et Ginny, ayant un caractère aussi fort celui de sa mère, devait répliquer. Elle pouvait d'ici voir les frères Weasley s'éclipser discrètement, préférant ne pas se mêler de la dispute, tenant trop à leur vie.

Elle avait hâte de tous les revoir, se dit-elle en entrant dans la maison, après avoir frappé vainement à la porte, les cris couvrant tout.

Elle les adorait et ils le lui rendaient bien. La famille Weasley était sa seconde famille, une famille magique. Elle se souvenait du jour ou Mrs Weasley avait dit qu'un jour elle serait définitivement une Weasley. A l'époque, c'était avec Ron qu'on la voyait. Maintenant, elle n'avait plus qu'à espérer qu'il ait un cousin célibataire.

-Ben voyons, ne serait-ce pas notre insupportable Miss je-sais-tout essayant de se faire la plus discrète possible ? Avec de tels cheveux, Granger, ça risque d'être un peu difficile, dit la voix arrogante et provocante du seul Weasley avec lequel elle ne s'était jamais vraiment bien entendu, celui avec qui elle avait le plus dégonflé ses poumons à force d'hurler – en simplement 4 ans ! – celui dont la simple vue l'exaspérait au plus haut point.

Charles Arthur Weasley, affectueusement renommé Charlie par ceux qui l'aimait. Sa bête noire, presque autant que Malfoy. Et encore, ses relations avec Draco s'étaient nettement améliorées, au point de le considérer presque comme un ami.

Hermione ne supportait pas sa tête rousse, ses cheveux courts partant dans tous les sens, son sourire arrogant, sa façon de se balader toujours torse nu – hiver comme été !- pour montrer à tous son tatouage de dragons descendant jusque, apparemment, ses reins. Ok, il était gardien de dragon, il les élevait, c'était un métier dangereux, d'accord. Et alors ? Ça lui donnait le droit de se pavaner, de faire le paon devant toute l'assemblée ?

Elle, elle était médicomage, elle sauvait la vie des gens tous les jours, et pourtant, elle, elle ne « pétait pas plus haut que son cul ».

-Heureuse de te revoir, Charles, dit Hermione d'une froide politesse. Mes cheveux sont également très heureux de ton accueil si affectueux. En revanche, les tiens ont une sale tête. Cette coupe ne te va absolument pas. De même pour ta boucle d'oreille, elle est horrible, d'où sort-elle ?

Charlie fronça les sourcils, piqué. Bien sur, blesser son égo était la seule chose qui pouvait l'atteindre. Hermione l'avait bien compris. Satisfaite, elle transplanna dans la chambre qu'elle partageait dorénavant seule – Ron avec Lavande, Harry avec Ginny, et elle l'éternelle célibataire.

Elle rangea ses affaires, et sourit de contentement. Mis à part le fait que Charlie allait essayer de lui pourrir sa semaine – et mutuellement d'ailleurs -, cet événement s'annonçait radieux. Elle avait hâte de revoir Ron, les jumeaux, Harry, et tous les autres. Et elle était si heureuse pour ses amis.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fous dans ma chambre ?

Bordel, il n'allait pas la laisser un peu tranquille ? Et puis comment ça, sa chambre ?

Hermione écarquilla les yeux. « _Vous prendrez la chambre de Charlie, les enfants, étant donné qu'il n'est plus la depuis un moment._ » Pendant tous ce temps, elle avait dormis dans la chambre de cet insupportable gardien de dragon !

-Excuse-moi, je dors ici depuis des années, je ne savais pas que c'était ta chambre, je vais me débrouiller pour dormir ailleurs. Dit-elle sincèrement, et n'aillant pas envie d'un autre conflit alors qu'elle était parfaitement heureuse il y avait quelques secondes.

-De toute façon, t'es bien obligés Granger, toutes les autres chambres sont prises malheureusement. Ta qu'à prendre ce lit, près de la fenêtre. Répondit Charlie en bougonnant, légèrement surpris qu'Hermione n'ai pas cherché à lui lancer une pique cinglante.

-HERMIOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOONE, TU ES LAAAAA ! S'écrièrent deux voix – et visages- identiques, sautant sur ladite Hermione, qui étouffa à moitié.

Elle leur renvoya leur étreinte et sourit aux deux têtes rousses, les infernaux jumeaux, Fred et Georges Weasley.

Charlie leva les yeux au ciel.

-Vous êtes chiants bordel. Vous voyez pas que j'étais entrain de draguer ? Dit-il, ennuyé.

Hermione eut une grimace de dégoût, ainsi que les jumeaux qui regardèrent successivement Charlie puis elle.

-Quoi ?

-Pardon ?

-Hermione, il t'a fait du mal ?

-Il a essayé de te violer ?

Hermione soupira, énervée. Elle dévisagea Charlie, qui lui fit un clin d'œil, la moue moqueuse. C'était un des principaux traits de caractère de Charlie. Ce gars adorait se foutre de la gueule des gens, pas étonnant qu'il soit resté un éternel célibataire lui aussi.

Mais au moins, de ce côté la, Hermione savait qu'elle avait plus de chance auprès de la gent masculine que lui auprès des femmes. Elle avait bien meilleure caractère que lui, et elle ne jouait pas avec les autres, elle.

Même les jumeaux étaient sérieux pour les relations sentimentales. Il n'y avait que lui, Charlie Weasley, à considérer tous ce qu'il l'entourait comme une grande plaisanterie. Sauf les dragons, qui étaient un sujet sérieux pour lui.

-Il plaisante, les gars. Des fois je me demande si Charles n'est pas une version opposé de Percy. Le genre qui se croit drôle mais qui est tout simplement ridicule. Et qui ne sait même pas ressentir un sentiment un minimum humains. Affection, amour, tu connais ça Charles Weasley ?

Les jumeaux éclatèrent de rire, et donnèrent une tape dans le dos de Charlie, en lui disant « sans rancœur bien sur ! ». Charlie, lui, ne bougeait pas, ne cillait pas. Ses poings tremblaient de fureur contenue.

Hermione lui lança un clin d'œil à son tour, narquoise.

-Tu finiras vielle fille Granger, crois-moi. Même Percy ne voudrait pas de toi. Répondit-il d'une voix méchante, cachant à peine sa colère.

Hermione pâlit et serra les dents. Les jumeaux transplannèrent, sentant le danger. La jeune femme s'approcha du second des fils Weasley, et s'apprêta à le frapper. Presque évidemment, Charlie lui bloqua le poignet. En même temps, il avait une sacrée carrure.

-Ne refait plus jamais ça, Granger, dit-il, menaçant.

Hermione fut à peine impressionner.

-Sinon quoi, Charles ? Tu vas m'envoyer dans la fosse à dragons ? Répondit-elle, moqueuse.

-Sinon, je te plaque ce soir contre le mur et je te fais l'amour jusqu'à ce que mort s'en suive. Lui dit-il avec une voix narquoise, au plus grand soulagement d'Hermione. Elle aurait pu le croire, s'il n'avait pas eu cette voix. Son visage était presque sérieux. Puis, il ajouta :

-Au fait, qui ta dit que je plaisanter quand j'ai dit que je te draguais ?

Il lui embrassa la commissure des lèvres, lui fit un clin d'œil moqueur en la voyant rougir, et transplanna.

_Ne craque pas, Hermione. Tu t'es juré de ne pas craquer._

OooOoO000oOooOoOOOoooOo

Après cet « incident », la journée se déroula plutôt lentement. Hermione avait prévu quelques arrangements avec Ginny (robes des demoiselles d'honneurs, des témoins, la décoration du mariage), avait longtemps parlé avec Harry et Ron, avait plaisanté avec Lavande.

Et elle avait essayé d'éviter au maximum Charlie. Ce gars était vraiment une vraie plaie.

Les rares fois ou elle passait devant lui, il lui pinçait les fesses, ou lui mordait rapidement toutes les parties de son corps qu'il pouvait attraper. A table, il était à côté d'elle. Un vrai calvaire. Sa main passait sous sa robe, et lui caressait la cuisse. Il adoptait un visage neutre et rigolait à toutes les plaisanteries possible. Elle, était rouge comme une écrevisse.

Au bout d'un moment, elle avait prétendue ne pas se sentir bien et s'était enfuie dans la chambre qu'elle partageait à son plus grand malheur avec Charlie. Celui-ci avait eu une moue presque déçue, teinté d'une insupportable ironie.

Elle s'était facilement endormie, et ne l'avait pas entendu rentrer. C'est juste au bout de 2 h qu'elle avait sentit un mouvement dans la chambre, comme quelqu'un qui essaye de sortir discrètement en faisant autant de bruit qu'un éléphant voulant être discret.

Elle s'était levée, décidant d'espionner Charlie.

Que pouvait-il bien faire ? Boire un peu, faire le mur pour retrouver une conquête, prendre l'air ?

Elle s'avança à pas de loup. Elle se dirigea dans la cuisine, ou elle entendit un bruit. Ou plutôt, un genre de plainte. Comme... Un gémissement. De plaisir.

Oh. Bon. Sang. Alors soit il avait effectivement trouvé une nouvelle conquête, soit il faisait des choses pas très nettes avec ses frères – ce qui était improbable, il n'était ni gay ni incestueux-, ou alors... Il faisait plaisir tout seul.

Elle passa sa tête contre l'embrasure de la porte et regarda la scène devant ses yeux.

Charlie était nu, de dos, la tête se balançant d'avant en arrière. Il gémit de plaisir et frissonna. Hermione écarquilla les yeux, ressentant une soudaine chaleur dans son bas-ventre face à cette vision. Elle déglutit difficilement et avança vers les chaises de la table, se cachant. Elle remarqua qu'il était seul.

Un... Plaisir solitaire ?

Elle eut une moue ironique. Le pauvre, était-il à ce point désespéré ?

Elle pencha sa tête sur le côté afin de mieux l'observer. Elle qui était si prude en temps normal, elle avait bien le droit à une petite distraction, non ?

Il était bien fait. La nature l'avait gâté. Il était certes plutôt petit pour un Weasley – pas plus d'1m 73- mais sacrément baraqué. Son fessier semblait ferme, tout son corps semblait sculpté dans un genre de marbre auburn.

Il gémit plus fort et la chaleur s'intensifia. Hermione ne se sentait plus vraiment à l'aise, et avait l'impression d'être une voyeuse. Le spectacle était certes... appréciable, mais quand même.

Elle tourna sa tête de gêne et remarqua quelque chose. Un pot. « Chocolate Decadence ». De... De la crème glacé ?

Elle vit un doigt atterrir dans le pot et en sortir pour allez, elle en était sur à présent, dans la bouche de Charlie. Alors c'était ça, qui le faisait jouir depuis tout à l'heure ?

Un simple pot de crème glacé au chocolat.

Elle sortit de sa cachette et éclata de rire, faisant sursauter Charlie.

Il rougit et baissa les yeux, comme un enfant mangeant un cookie pris sur le fait. Mais ils n'étaient plus des enfants.

-Alors voici le péché mignon du grand Charles Arthur Weasley, dit Hermione en s'approchant, narquoise. Qui l'eut cru ? Je pensais vraiment à autre chose, en entendant les bruits.

Charlie manqua de s'étrangler.

- Tu m'as vu ? Tu m'as entendu ?

-Oh, pitié Charlie. Avec tes gémissements, tu aurais pu réveiller tous le voisinage.

Charlie eut une moue ironique.

-Et le spectacle ta plu ? Parce que je commençais à m'ennuyer, vois-tu. Et je compte bien finir ce que j'ai commencé tout à l'heure. Dit-il d'une voix doucereuse en avançant vers Hermione, l'obligeant à finir contre le plan de travaille de la cuisine. Prise au piège.

Les yeux de Charlie étaient sombres, d'une couleur bleu nuit. Du désir. C'était comme si ses yeux s'étaient misent à parler, comme s'ils disaient « Je te veux, et maintenant ».

Tout en continuant à soutenir le regard d'Hermione, il trempa son doigt dans la crème presque fondu et en mis dans sa gorge, faisant délibérément couler un peu de glace sur son torse.

Les gouttelettes chocolatées glissèrent sur son corps, s'attardant dans sa nuque, pour descendre lentement vers ses abdos, et pour finir de suivre un genre de « V » à la commissure d'une toison étonnamment brune – n'était-il pas sensé être roux ? Il frissonna, et Hermione eut une drôle d'envie, celle d'aller récupérer la goutte de chocolat sur l'organe génitale de Charlie.

Entre eux, il n'y avait jamais eu de haine. Juste un désir, même un amour refoulé, une forte attraction mêlant dégoût et désir. Ils se voulaient, et ils le savaient.

-Hermione... Murmura Charlie d'une voix rauque.

Il la souleva et la posa sur le rebord du plan de travaille, collant son corps contre le sien. Elle enroula ses jambes autour de sa taille, et, après quatre années de désir, Charlie lui empoigna les cheveux sans aucune douceur et colla violemment ses lèvres contre les siennes.

C'était un baiser que l'on qualifierait de passionné. Un baiser où tout genre de sentiments régnait, comme le désir, la frustration, l'envie, le dégoût, la haine... L'amour.

Hermione gémit quand elle sentit un morceau de chair pénétrer sa bouche, faisant des mouvements de va-et-vient. Il avait un goût chocolaté. Une des mains de Charlie vint s'attarder sur un des seins d'Hermione, qu'il malaxa lentement, au fur et à mesure que leur baiser s'intensifiait avec douceur.

La jeune femme se retira au bout d'un moment, posant son front contre celui de Charlie, tout deux en sueur à cause de la chaleur augmentant.

-Charlie... Je t'ai déjà dit que ta boucle d'oreille te rendait presque sexy ?

-Hermione, t'ai-je déjà dit que tes boucles brunes me faisaient penser à la crème Chocolate Decadence ?

Hermione soupira et posa sa tête contre la nuque de Charlie.

-J'ai bien aimé ton idée de tout à l'heure, le coup de me faire l'amour contre le mur jusqu'à ce que mort s'en suive.

-Je plaisantais... Pour la mort.

-J'espère bien. Mais le reste m'a plu... On peut tester ?

Il ria et lécha le lobe d'Hermione, qui frissonna. Puis, ils transplannèrent dans la chambre.

0ooOo00OoooOoOOooo000oOoOOo

-Pfiou Hermione, t'as l'air crever! Toi aussi Charlie, c'est dingue ça! Vous n'avez pas passé la nuit à vous disputer au moins ? Demanda Bill, les yeux écarquillés.

Hermione rougit légèrement et Charlie eut un grand sourire.

-Disons qu'on a préféré s'engueuler à coup de Chocolate Decadence. Dit-il, faisant un clin d'œil à Hermione, dont les rougeurs s'intensifièrent.

Bill ne chercha pas à en savoir plus, les jumeaux eurent une grimace dégoûtée, Harry et Ron écarquillèrent les yeux et Lavande et Ginny cherchèrent à en savoir plus.

-Au fait Hermione, je t'ai déjà parlé du Banana Split ?

-Ta gueule Charlie. Ta gueule.

Charlie éclata de rire, embrassa la tempe d'Hermione.

Le début d'une histoire ?

* * *

><p>AHAHAH depuis le temps que je voulait le faire, celui-la. Enfin bref.<p>

J'ai une annonce à faire (oui, c'est pas le moment, pas l'endroit, pas- *se fait assommer*) Voilà. Si il y a des gens courageux, qui n'ont pas mal aux yeux, qui s'intéresse un peu à ce que je fait, et qui sont forts en orthographe... Je les payes cinq euros l'heures pour être mon bêta reader!

... *silence dans l'assemblée*

Hum. Affry en grand moment de solitude, bonsoir à tous. ( le bureau des inscriptions est par la! - *sort )


End file.
